When Vines Cross Paths
by Brittnay The Bat
Summary: Unwanted.nfused.Lost.Alone.Isolated.Envious.Dangerous.Misunderstood.Ten teenagers fighting to hide the truth from everyone. Lying to lovers and betraying family. Drama has a whole new meaning. RemusOC SiriusOC TomOC AmosOC SnapeOC JamesOC
1. I Am Human And I Need To Be Loved

Disclaimer...OWN NOTHING

"You're so stupid!"

"Thut up, Thiriuth!"

"See you can't even talk!" The brunette yelled.

"I can tho talk, hoe!" came the twin brunette's reply.

"Don't call my boyfriend a hoe!" One of the other girls yelled.

"Thiriuth ith tho a hoe, Charithma!" Brunette lisped, mostly because of her new tongue ring.

"James you're her boyfriend. Talk some sense into the woman!" Sirius ordered, motioning between the two,

"Sorry Sirius, but it's kinda hot," cames James' hidden argument.

"But…but…"

"Thee I told you, Thiriuth! Pluth I'll only lithp for pretty much the retht of today. I got it two dayth ago!"

Giggling another girl piped in, "She said Thiriuth!"

"Shut up Abyssnia! And Charisma stop glaring at Jolie, he is her brother!" remus yelled, something he almost never did.

"God, Remuth! Lighten up!"

"Yeah!"

"God, man!"

"Seriously!"

"Are you PMSing?" James asked teasingly earning a giggle from the lisping girl beside him.

"No…" he trailed off.

Three fourths of the Marauders and about half of the Freak Brigade walked doen the hall looking for a large empty compartment.

"Come on guyth, there'th no big oneth open. Let'th jutht get a thmall one," Jolie lisped, wincing at the sound of her voice.

"That's gonna drive me INSANE!" Sirius screamed and proceeded to whip out his wand and mutter a spell.

"Here's one!" Abyssnia exclaimed, diving into a compartment as a bunch of Slytherins glance at it.

The six teenagers filed into the compartment and collapsed. Jolie was sitting on James and Charisma on Sirius. Of course on opposite sides of the compartment. Remus sat next to Charisma/Sirius, while Abyssnia chose to collapse on the floor.

Sirius and Jolie were the infamous Black twins. And were more like each other than they would ever admit. Both had beige faces adorned with dark brown curls. While Sirius kept is shortishly long, Jolie had a waterfall of curls that cascaded down her back. Both were loud and silly but could be quite serious when needed. Their eyes told their differences, the ones deep down inside. Sirius' eyes were brown, dark brown, bordering black, they seemed…isolated, announcing the feelings he kept under his suave façade. Jolie's were a sea of grays and blues tangling in each other, you could get lost in them, almost as lost as she felt.

Abyssnia was child-like, naïve. Her small, childish figure told you that. Her bobbed strawberry blonde hair and laughing baby blue eyes told you everything. The only thing that showed the bad girl within was the cartilage piercing adorning her right ear and the belly button ring lurking under blouse.

Charisma had hair that matched her personality, long and dark, blood red, an insight to the fiery temper lurking beneath her smile. Her gray eyes though clashed, they showed the confused little girl on the inside. The one who doesn't know what she wants, hidden beneath jokes, giggles, and kisses.

Remus, two sides of one coin, with deep blue eyes that almost showed the danger lurking inside. Longish caramel that he hid behind. Smart, calm, and gentle, but flipped, well flipped he was an animal. In the dark. Alone.

James was…normal. Jet black hair with laughing gray eyes. Silly and adventurous, there was no emotion that lurked beneath his skin. Well except for lust.

Each person(aside from James) described in a single emotion. Isolated. Lost. Naïve. Confused. Alone.

In another compartment sat everyone else, unbeknownst to them. Tom, April, Lucinda, Snape, and Amos. Though most of them remained quiet, the whispers of Lucinda and April almost no existent. You could almost see and feel the cloud of emotions fogging the air.

Dangerous. Vanity. Unwanted. Misunderstood. Envious.

Tom looked at the window. His "soft" brown eyes looking as innocent as possible and his perfectly parted brown hair only added to his faux innocence. Malicious. conniving, and enraged, Tom was not what one would consider a person, or humane. He stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. Ever. And it made him dangerous.

April was vanity reincarnated, with her long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. A mirror always hidden on her person. Granted it didn't spend a whole lot of time in that spot. The veela in her clearly showed through. Flirty and completely run on hormones, more than most teenagers, April was truly the most "experienced" girl at Hogwarts.

Lucinda felt out of place. Half vampire caught in a human world. Her midnight black hair and dark blue eyes were the very embodiment of the darkness she dwelled in. Shy, quiet, and different, she felt the pain. Of everyone. Of her friends, the people in the compartment…everyone. But most of all she felt her own pain, the pain of being unwanted in this world.

The boy across from Lucinda seemed to match her perfectly. All though not half vampire Severus was just as pale, if not paler than Lucinda with deep, consuming black eyes and long black greasy hair. Sirius could match Lucinda adjective to synonym.

Amos was very attractive with caring blue eyes, messy brown hair, and rosy cheeks. But, sometimes he wished he was pale with "innocent" brown eyes. Although he was honest, trustworthy, and kind, he wished he that he was like him. Maybe then she'd notice, she'd see. Though it was unlikely, Dangerous and Naïve…a perfect pairing.


	2. Take A Breath And Make It Big

Disclaimer: Yes nothing i own...well except for OC's...and plot

Remus had long since left to find Pter and Abyssnia had gone to find Tom. And Sirius and Jolie had gone to "get changed" before they got to Hogwarts. James looked at his girlfriend who was sitting next to him, head on his shoulder. Looking up at him, she smirked and climbed on him, straddling his hips. Flicking her hair over her should she attacked his lips.

It wasn't gentle or anything you would expect from a boyfriend/girlfriend couple. No, this was pure unadulterated lust. No more. No less. That was what their entire relationship was based on. And even though there were hickies on her neck from when 'I need you's were whispered in strained husky voices, they meant nothing. Grabbing the back of his head, Jolie bit his lip.

"Whoa there!" James whispered hoarisly.

Jolie ignored him and chose to attack his jawline with kisses instead. She hadn't gotten to see him virtually all summer and the one time she did it wasn't for long. Normally Sirius refused ot let her go but mother had made him take her.

"Seriously, Jolie! Calm down!" His voice said differently than his words and Jolie knew it.

Smirking to herself she nipped at his ear, "You wanna talk?"

All James managed to push out was something between a groan and an 'uh-huh'. Biting her lip she ran her fingers down the front of his shirt.

"Let's talk then," she breathed nibbling jis jaw.

"H-h-how was your summer?" He stuttered, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Would've been better if you had been there, James," virtually moaning his name she ground against him and started working on the buttons at the bottom of his shirt.

Every sense of the word resilience crumbled for James at that moment. Squeazing her thigh he jerked his head to the side and caught her lips, quite surprisingly.

"Do you wanna talk?" She whispered, breaking away from him and shivering as his fingers climbed under her skirt, "Or do you wanna listen?"

lovelust

"Tom,oh..." The girl moaned into his neck.

Skirt around her hips, bluse unbuttoned, up against the lavatory wall, it was what every boy dreamed about when they saw the Hogwarts girls in uniform. Tom kissed her to keep her quiet, normally he would smirk as she screamed and moaned but here was not the place to revel in that particular portion of his pride. PUlling away she looked at him.

"Abyssnia...be...quiet," he ordered, every word was accompanied by a powerful thrust.

"I'm...oh god...trying," she panted, digging her nails into the back of his head.

Tom smirked to himself, pulling out he kissed down her neck, between her breast, and toyed with her belly button ring before reaching his destination.

"Tom we don't have the ti-dammit!"

lustlovelustlust and love?

Sirius had managed to make it to the dressing rooms. Needless to say the person next to them was not very happy. Not that they probably had any idea what was going on. Repeated slamming and the occasional,"What the fuck?!" didn't account for, what they assumed was, a very sexy ordeal

lustlove

April could remember that the boy she was on top of was a Hufflepuff. His name escaped her, Frank Something-Or-Other. It wasn't like they were having sex, quite frankly April found him to be quite a prude.

"Come on?" She pleaded, eyes wide as ran her hands down the front of his shirt stopping just short of his growing problem.

"Loyalty!" He exclaimed, eyes wide as April's hand finally moved lower.

That's a good boy,April thought and made sure to remember to make good use of this "Frank" later.

lovelust

Jolie bit his finger to keep quiet. James was having a hard time himself being quiet. It's quite remarkable what 3 months without your girlfriend can do to you. Not to mention if a prefect walked in they'd be in serious serious shite. But right now the couple could care less. Shaking her head Jolie looked right into James' gray eyes. Grabbing her hips he managed to flip her so she was under him and cover her mouth before she gave what could've been the loudest moan ever. With a groan, he rolled off to the side and pulled Jolie next to him as close as possible.

"Listen," James said, completely out of breath but a stupid grin plastered on his red face.

Giggling Jolie stood up and went to work. Straightening her hair out and repositioning her clothes;the works.

lovelust

"God! I hate you Tom Riddle!" Abyssnia stated, throwing water on her face.

"And yet you love me," he breathed, arms around her waist, body fully against her, lips against her ear.

"You can't love someone who can't feel ot," she stated and spun out of his grip before stomping out quite huffy.

Leaning against the wall Tom crossed his arms and smirked, "You'd be surprised."

lovelustlovelust?

"Well I'm glad we didn't go all the way!" Charisma exclaimed, stumbling out of the dressing room, Sirius' hands attached to her hips.

"I'm insulted!" Sirius exclaimed, spinning Charisma and jutting out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You should be...that was the point!...WE'RE HERE!" She screamed, running out the door a very angry Sirius behind her.

lustlove

April had managed to catch up to Regulus Black, Jolie's other brother, and Lucious Malfoy, April's on-again-off-again (currently on-again) boyfriend.

"I got the pass-ssword," she sang swaying her hips a little extra as she walked up to Lucious.

"And how did you manage to acquire it?" He asked, pulling her flush against him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we have another fight," she giggled, tapping his nose with her slender index finger.

"Fine...Have you seen Charisma?"

"No I have not seen you sister!"


End file.
